


I Have Seen So Much Of Hell, Can This Truly Be Heaven? - cover art

by WinterFragilePeace



Series: Marble Angels [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFragilePeace/pseuds/WinterFragilePeace
Summary: This beautiful piece was done bySlouphon tumblr. Go check out her stuff, she's awesome.





	

[](https://imgur.com/r3LU6Tz)


End file.
